100 Word Drabbles
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: A collection of twenty drabbles, all a hundred words long. Angst. Drama. Fluff. But mainly angst. ((Mainly Canon)) ((I don't own))
1. Sing

She sings to the doves when the night is dark and the moon is out. She sings to let go of all her worries, to remind herself that the worst is over. The worst is done. She is alive, and he is alive.

They flutter and scatter and share her music across the winds. She is free, and they are too. They will spread the message of her love.

When she is done, she leaves with a promise to come back.

She always does. They remind her of herself, graceful and alive, but different.

Piper McLean sings as a release.


	2. Family

Sally Jackson has watched her son through war and peace, love and hate, darkness and light. She stands by him through it all, because it is family before anything else. The loss of her own parents has taught her.

They are all family, his friends and cousins and everyone else. They are Percy's family, so they are hers too.

So she welcomes them all in with a loving smile. She tends to their wounds and feeds them and gives them the love they starve for.

Family is something she has once lost, and she will never let it go again.


	3. Love and Hate

He has been bullied. _Zhang,_ they would say, _you're not Roman. You're Asian. You don't belong. Go away._

And then he would say, _I'm just as Roman as you are._

 _Really?_ They would reply. _You haven't even been claimed yet_.

He turned away then, but not now. He is strong and Roman. He is better than them, and he will not stoop so low. He will show them just how Roman he is. Romans aren't cowards.

So they beg forgiveness from their praetor, and he grants it. _You do not fight hate with hate,_ he thinks. _You fight with love._


	4. Starve

She has always starved, starved for love, starved for acceptance, starved for a real family. A family that will believe in her. The one that cares for more than her ability, for her as a person.

When she finally gets them, she isn't starving anymore. She's full, but she's on her way to die. Somewhere in her, she realizes that she would rather die then starve more. Then be a walking corpse.

Of course, being neither is definitely preferred. So she fights, fights against the people who starved her.

And she wins. Hazel Levesque is full and so, so alive.


	5. Better Alive

"Hey, genius," he waits outside her door. "Are you ready for Percy time?"

Annabeth smiles as she gets up. "What happened to Wise Girl? And of course."

"You'll always be my Wise Girl. I just need something to catch on with everybody else so that I'm the only one that calls you that. You're my Wise Girl. Only mine."

She laughs. "Someone's being possessive."

He puts an arm around her shoulders. "Better possessive then dead."

"Definitely. I'm not marrying a corpse."

"Are you sure? How bad could it be?"

"Percccccy! I want you alive."

"You'll always have me," he grins.


	6. Sacrifice

The machine is oily and greasy. It is no wonder Hephaestus put it in a junkyard. From the inside, it completely belongs there.

But she is not there to review the craftsmanship of Talos. She is here to shut it down.

She sees the button and runs towards it. There is no hesitation as she presses her finger onto it and the machine instantly starts shaking. Debris comes down on her.

 _Nico,_ she thinks, _forgive me. I love you._

All Bianca Di Angelo sees as she dies is black, and all she thinks is that she did the right thing.


	7. Imperfection

The worst part of the curse isn't when they're there. It's when they're gone and she spends what seems like eternity waiting and watching and wondering.

Each one of them has promised that they'll come back, but none of them have.

She learns later that Percy tried, but forgot. She calms herself with the curse that she sends his beloved when he leaves. She loves him too much to punish him, and she hates Annabeth.

The one who comes back isn't her knight in shining armor, but he came back and that's what matters. Calypso has found love in imperfection.


	8. Hurt

"You're older," are her first words to him.

"No," he says back. "You're younger."

She's five years younger than him now. She used to be only two. "Luke…"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Some things, Thalia, you can't answer."

"Because the answer hurts."

"Not necessarily."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to hate me before we've had a proper conversation."

"This is one. Can I hate you now?"

"If you want to."

"Do you even care?"

"Trust, me, when it comes to you, I always will."

"Luke?" her voice is breaking.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Sunscreen

"Come on, Nico," Will flips over and looks at the other boy sitting next to him. "You don't need that much sunscreen."

"Says the boy who _wasn't_ raised in the Underworld."

Nico applied another layer of sunscreen and reached for the ugly bright orange bottle to add one more, but Will pulled it away. "Nopes. Enjoy the sun. Get a tan. Be cool."

"I don't want to be cool. I want to not die of a million sunburns."

Nico growled as Will laughed. The two settled onto the beach and started counting clouds, smiling at each other the whole time.


	10. Drowning

There is an eternity between dying and being alive, and Leo spent all of his time in that hole till he didn't have any form of currency left.

The souls rushed to pull him under, to take away from the life he led. But he never would give up so easily, so he struggled. He pushed again the spirits trying to take away his humanity.

It was drowning in fear, every wrong moment coming back to him. He almost loses hope.

But then he thinks about her, her beautiful face and horrible temper.

And then he breaks to the surface.


	11. Breathe

Jason tugged on his sister's arm, pulling her onto the roof of Zeus's cabin. Thalia looked down at the camp beneath them, wincing.

"C'mon Thals," Jason whined. "We're barely ten feet up."

"Ten feet too many," Thalia moved to climb down the ladder Jason had planted for whenever he was too lazy to fly and wanted to hang around on the roof.

"You've got to face your fear."

"Not today—AH!" Jason tugged his sibling away from the ladder.

"Breath."

After a few minutes of silent pouting, Thalia stood on the roof.

And she breathed.


	12. Daughter

Frederick Chase was home early, a rare occurrence. He also wanted to surprise his daughter. Annabeth was home today.

He strode through the door of his home and then stopped in his tracks.

"Get away from here, monster!" his wife yelled at his daughter.

"I'm not a monster! I fight them!" Annabeth fought back, tears in her eyes. He was still frozen.

"I don't care! I want you and your sorcery away from this house!"

"Fine!" his daughter yelled. She picked up her bags, laying by her feet, and ran out of the open door—not noticing him standing there.


	13. Chocolate Bunnies

"Travis!" Katie yells, "Take down all that chocolate before I make you!" she points to the chocolate Easter bunnies on her cabin.

He smiles. "Eat chocolate? That's one thing I never thought anybody would tell me to do!"

Something slowly dawns on her. Katie makes a leap for Travis as he starts walking. She latches onto him, but she doesn't make much of a difference. "No! Stop! I don't want to deal with you on a sugar high!"

* * *

Clarisse slides a drachma into Silena's hand as they watch the pair from behind a bush.

"Dang it," she says. "You won."


	14. Partners in Crime

"Are you okay?" Connor lifts the girl who has run into him onto her feet. She is pretty with long caramel lashes. Her blue eyes are lighter than his.

"Yes," she replies, nervously looking behind her. All is silent for a minute before a crowd of Ares campers comes running into the fields, holding their hair together as it falls out. The girl squeals and runs behind him.

"You did that?" he asks.

"Er… Yeah," she says, quietly.

He smiles and grabs her hand. "Connor Stoll, your new partner in crime!"

She tenderly shakes it. "Lou-Ellen. Pleased to meet you."


	15. Alone

Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano is used to being alone. With the exception of her sister, nobody has ever stood by her. They consider her too stuck up to be any fun, so they avoid her.

Until Jason, who had stood by her until he had left and she had no-one. She had liked him—really liked him. She thinks they could have been something more. But he leaves, and he comes back with someone she could never compare to. So she's alone again.

She won't find a lover in a demigod.

But then why does it hurt so, so much?


	16. Dead Again

"Do you think I'll go back to being dead now?" Gwen asks.

Dakota looks at her with a defiant look on his face. He isn't drunk on Kool-Aid, for once."If Hades does that, he's going to have to face me."

She grins at his overprotectiveness, but the worry hasn't left her mind.

"But what if he does take me back?" Gwen's face drains of color as she imagines the consequences of going back to the brief amount of dark Underworld she had tasted.

He grasps her hand, clutching it tightly. "I won't let that happen."

She sadly smiles. "I know."


	17. Evil

Lacy cocks her right eyebrow at Drew. The girl with pigtails and braces has grown up into her own kind of beauty.

"You're evil," she states, loudly and clearly. Drew burrows into her covers, not even bothering to retort. She has grown used to this kind of treatment, and she has started to not mind it. It's all payback. Nobody is scared of her anymore.

 _Karma,_ she thinks. _It's all Karma._

She doesn't want to say anything, but when she peeks an eye out of her hideout she sees the whole cabin waiting for her answer.

"I am," she whispers.


	18. Eternal Life

Poseidon is quite proud of his son. He has done Olympus a great favor with his choosing of their side—they could not have won without him, a fact the god, like his brother, is loathe to admit.

He isn't surprised that Percy did not accept immortality. His child is humble, and believes that he cannot handle power.

 _How right you are, my boy._

At least Percy will not have to live his life.

He can live and love and breathe—as a mortal.

 _Mortals are lucky._

 _The worst happens when you look at chaos forever and can't stop it._


	19. Art

The picture is almost done. She claps her clawlike hands together, looking over the tapestry of the young boy and girl. She glares at the young daughter of Athena and starts to salivate. Soon… soon it will all be hers.

Arachne spends another second looking at the paintings surrounding her prison, all the while thinking to herself.

This girl will either be her downfall or savior. She cannot wait to see and test the breaking point of this new toy.

Soon, another victory among thousands will be hers.

What can a simple demigod do to stop her journey of revenge?


	20. Fate

One _snap,_ two _snap,_ three _snap…_

The Fates do not look like they are even alive as they end lives with a satisfying _crunch_. Indeed, they are not. They are somewhere in the void in between, a place where only they can go.

There is no one there to judge them, no one to argue against their decisions. They are the makers and destroyers. They control the end of the world.

They are embodiments of Father Time, always watching and choosing but never being known. How do you fight your destiny itself?

You don't.

One _snap,_ two _snap,_ three _snap…_


End file.
